This specification relates to location-enabled devices.
Location-enabled devices are computing devices whose location can be discerned by the device itself or by another system. For example, a smart phone can have an integrated global positioning system (GPS) receiver that allows the smart phone to determine its location. Some location-enabled devices can obtain their location from data transmitted by nearby wireless access points. The wireless access point devices can share their own location, which informs the location-enabled device about its own location. Conversely, a wireless access point can record the location of a particular device by virtue of establishing communication with the device.